Poisoned My Mind
by KyJieL
Summary: "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat malam pertama nanti..." "Hyung! apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja romantis padaku bukan pada tubuhku!" "aku tidak hanya ingin namja yang pandai dalam urusan hati tapi juga harus pandai urusan ranjang" KyuMin/YeWook/HanChul Fanfiction Yaoi, NC merajalela - -
1. Chapter 1

**" POISONED MY MIND "**

**.**

**.**

**By KyJieL**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, Boyslove, TYPO(s) , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, kata berbelit-belit harap menyiapkan kamus *lol*, NC**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita ini murni turun dari otak JieL, jadi kalau ada kesamaan sama author atau cerita lain JieL kagak tau oke~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ! !**

"Jadi, apa keluhan anda?" psikolog itu melipat tangannya di atas meja menunggu namja yang duduk di sebrang mejanya mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Hmm… begini sebenarnya istri saya bilang saya sudah tidak kuat lagi seperti waktu muda" namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah, itu masalah kecil yang bisa anda lakukan adalah bukan seberapa cepat kekuatan anda tapi seberapa baik posisi yang anda gunakan saat bercinta, biasanya anda melakukannya bagaimana?"

"Saya biasa melakukannya dengan posisi umum seperti terlentang atau menungging"

"apa hanya posisi itu yang anda lakukan saat bercinta selama ini?"

"Ya begitulah"

BRAKK

Psikolog itu menggebrak mejanya sendiri menatap tajam kearah namja yang menjadi kliennya tersebut

"Pantas saja istri anda bosan! Harusnya anda lebih kreatif, seperti misalnya anda bisa bercinta dengan berdiri dan menghimpit istri anda di antara dinding, saat di meja makan atau di ruang tamu anda bisa menaikkan istri anda ke meja itu, ahh… atau saat mandi ku dengar rata-rata pasienku menyukai cara ini, anda bisa memasukan 'millik' anda ke dalam 'millik' istri anda dan saat anda melakukannya anda bisa menghidupkan air lalu-''

Ucapan psikolog itu terpotong tiba-tiba

"Mianhae, tapi kenapa anda begitu frontal, saya tau anda mencoba untuk prefesional tapi bukankah terdengar aneh kalau seorang yeoja berkata seperti itu dan sepertinya anda sudah banyak pengalaman tentang bercinta?" namja yang menjadi klien psikolog itu langsung menutup mulut dengan tanggannnya saat dia melihat tampang menyeramkan yang di tunjukkan si psikolog

"Yeoja? Yeoja eoh? YA! AKU NAMJA!"

Kim Heechul 26 tahun seorang psikolog. Memiliki wajah cantik, tubuh putih yang indah,dan frontal dalam ucapan. Dia sangat maniak tentang yang namanya sex tapi dia belum pernah berhubungan sex langsung dengan orang lain. Saat di sekolah menengah atas dia menjadi murid dengan gaya stylis dan sangat mencolok dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Mulai dari rambut yang di cat coklat, mengubah baju sehari-hari menjadi seragam, mengetatkan celananya sampai bentuk butt nya tercetak jelas di celananya dan lain-lain. Dia seorang gay.

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

"shh… s-sungiehh… hen- shh… hentih… kanhh… sebentahh…" seorang namja manis tengah mendesah akibat perlakuan namja di belakannya yang terus memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole namja itu.

"kau sempit baby~" ucap namja yang ada di belakangnnya dan membuat semakin cepat gerakan jarinya.

"akhh… akhh.. akhh.. n-nantihh mask.. ouhh… masakan kuhh.. hangusshh.." namja manis tersebut terus bertarung dengan hasratnya menyelamatkan masakannya yang sudah hamper hangus di penggorengan.

PLOOP

"arraseo Wookie baby" akhirnya namja itu pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole namja manis yang dipanggil Wookie tersebut dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Kau menyebalkan Sungie hyung kalau masakanku hangus nanti bagaimana?" Ryeowook terus mengomel sambil menata makanan di meja makan setelah semuanya tertata rapih ia pun tersenyum senang dengan hasil karyanya dan berlari kecil ke ruang tengah untuk memanggil kekasihnya Yesung.

"Yeayy… kajja Sungie hyung makanan sudah si-mmmmppppp…"

Yesung yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Ryeowook menciumnya dan menjatuhkannya ke sofa lalu dengan tergesah-gesah dia membuka celana Ryeowook dan mengocok cepat juniornya yang belum tegang dengan sempurna.

"H-hyungghh… ohh.. yesshh… shh…"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan wookie baby~"

JLEBB

"AKHHmmpp…" tanpa aba-aba Yesung memasukan juniornya kedalam hole Ryeowook dan melumat bibirnya.

"ahh… ahh.. Akh.. yeah.. dihh.. situhh hyungghh…"

"kau sempithh baby~ nhh…"

"masukanhh leb-akhh.. dalamhh hyunggh… ouhh… ah ah ah… "

Kim Ryeowook 24 tahun. Bertubuh kecil dengan wajah manis dan polos tapi siapa sangka dia sangat mesum jika berbicara tentang hubungan ranjang. Dia menikah dengan Yesung di umurnya yang ke 21 dan mereka sama mesumnya -_- . Ryeowook memiliki sebuah café dan di situ biasanya dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya untuk membicarakan tentang masa-masa sekolah dulu atau… pasangannya saat bercinta -_-

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

-Di Bangku Taman-

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap namja lain yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada benda di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Kyu"

"Hmm…" namja yang di tatapnya tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali dari benda yang di pegangnya

"Kyu~~"

"Mwo?"

"Ishh… YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" habis sudah kesabaran namja manis tersebut dia merebut benda itu dari tangan namja yang di panggil kyuhyun tadi

"MWO?"

"AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN DARI PADA KAU BERMAIN DENGAN BENDA LAKNAT ITU!"

"KALAU KAU MAU JALAN-JALAN KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI! AYO PERGI!"

"AYO…!

-Di Dalam Mobil-

"YAH! KYU!" Sungmin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha memasukan kunci mobil ke dalam lubangnya -_-

"MWO?!"

"KENAPA KITA BERTERIAK TERUS DARI TADI SEPERTI DI HUTAN?!"

"KAU YANG MEMULAI DULUAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

"KAU YANG MEMBALAS KU BERTERIAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

"KALAU BEGITU KAU SAJA YANG BERHENTI DULUAN LEE!"

"SHIREO! KAU YANG BERHENTI DULUAN!"

"KAU!"

"ISHH… KAU!"

"LEE!"

"CHO!"

"LEE!"

"CHO!"

"LEE!"

"CHO!"

"Kim^0^"

"…"

"…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam dan saling melirik saat tiba-tiba ada suara aneh dari arah belakang, mereka melihat ke belakang kursi mobil dan entah sejak kapan ada seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di sana. Yeoja itu terlihat menutup kedua telinganya sedangkan sang anak sedang nyengir lima jari memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang seperti kuda. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasang wajah cengo (?)

Lee Sungmin 25 tahun seorang namja manis memiliki kekasih bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat cuek dan tidak peka terhadap perasaan mereka sudah berpacaran sejak masih di tingkat sekolah pertama. Sungmin sangat polos tidak seperti dua orang di atas -_- bahkan dia hanya pernah dua kali di cium Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sangat mesum tapi dia tidak mau meracuni pikiran polos Lee Sungmin _**'Biarlah untuk saat ini hanya sebatas ciuman tapi nanti saat menikah aku akan setiap hari melakukannya dengan Sungmin fufufu~~'**_ begitulah kira-kira janjinya dimasa depan -_- . Dia ikut kelas memasak di salah satu temannya yang bernama Choi Siwon dan dia seorang penulis.

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

-Di sebuah Café-

"Jadi Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami berdua disini?" Tanya namja cantik yang duduk bersilang kaki sambil meminum ice coffe nya anggun

"hmm… itu sebenarnya.. anu-"

"anu mu kenapa Minnie Hyung? Apa Kyuhyun pelakunya?" Tanya namja yang paling muda dengan semangat membara

"Yak! Aishh… ini bukan tentang masalah itu, tapi.."

"tapi apa?" ucap Heechul dan Ryeowook bersamaan

"Kyuhyun dan aku akan segera menikah, aku-" ucapan sungmin terpotong saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook menggenggam tanggannya

"Wah selamat Minnie hyung akhirnya namja evil itu melamarmu juga" ucap Ryeowook antusias

"Ne Minnie selamat ya, ahh~ kita harus merayakan ini, betulkan Wookie?" Tanya Heechul

"Ne Chulie hyung bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di club malam?"

"Ah! Kau benar aku tau dimana club malam yang bagus"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu-"

"STOP! Aku belum menceritakan masalah ku~" ujar sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"ah! Ne, mianhae Sungminnie lanjutkanlah ceritamu" kini Ryeowook dan Heechul memasang muka serius untuk mendengarkan Sungmin

"Begini sebenarnya…"

"Ya? ya? ya?" Heechul terlihat antusias

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan saat malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun nanti… T^T"

**TBC~**

**.**

**JieL minta kalian untuk review karna JieL mau tau pendapat kalian tentang ff JieL yang ini, karna udah lama ga nulis ff lagi dan ini juga akun baru JieL yang ke3 hehe~~ :D**

**JieL janji kalau yang suka banyak JieL bakal update kilat~ (^)v**

**Gumawo~~ (_ _)**


	2. Chapter 2

**" POISONED MY MIND "**

**.**

**.**

**By KyJieL**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, Boyslove, TYPO(s) , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD (EunHyuk Yesung Donghae) *lol* , kata berbelit-belit harap menyiapkan kamus ==' , NC menunda xD  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita ini murni turun dari otak JieL setelah melihat beberapa film NC #plakk  
**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN - YEWOOK - HANCHUL FANFICTION**

**Don't Like Don't Read ! !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tidak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan saat malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun nanti.. T^T"

.

.

Chapter 2

Ryeowook dan Heechul hanya memasang muka cengo (?) beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa dengan sangat keras membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di café itu melirik kea rah mereka.

"HAHAHA… Ya! Sungminie kukira hal apa, ternyata hanya hal yang seperti itu? Ck! Tidak bisa di percaya"

"Ya! Heechul hyung harusnya kau membantuku bukan menertawakanku begitu~" Sungmin memulai aksi aegyeo-nya lagi

"Minnie hyung, hal seperti itu tidak usah belajar cukup ikuti nalurimu saja… kau namja kan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil meminum ice tea nya.

"Tentu saja aku namja! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kyunie dengan pengalamanku yang masih dibawah rata-rata~" ujar Sungmin dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu

"Yah! Menurutku bocah evil itu juga sama dengan mu Minnie hyung~ buktinya dia belum pernah melakukan hal lebih terhadapmu selain ciuman"

"Tapi Wook-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Heechul berdiri dari duduknya

"Sudahlah masalah ini serahkan saja pada kami berdua kau tenang saja Sungminnie, nah~ aku ada urusan sekarang jadi aku pamit duluan ne? Ryeowookie~ Sungminnie annyeong~" pemit Heechul sambil memasukan ponsel ke sakunya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja mereka tadi kemudian melangkah keluar dari café.

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari dalam mobil merahnya yang terparkir di depan sebuah apartement. Namja itu berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 13 dalam lift itu.

TING !

Lift itu terbuka dan sosok namja tersebut berjalan menuju pintu dengan no 204. Namja itu memasukan kunci dan masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut. Namja itu membuka sepatunya dan melemparkan tasnya asal. Kemudian ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kasar di sofa ruang tamu.

"ahh~~ lelah sekali" ujar namja itu perlahan ia yg mulai menutup mata membukanya kembali akibat suara yang berasal dari pintu

TING TONG~

Dengan wajah kusut dan jalan yang dipaksakan dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Menampilkan seorang namja tampan dan berbadan tegap berdiri di depannya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya

"nugu?" Tanya namja cantik tersebut dengan nada sinis

"…" namja tampan di depannya hanya diam sambil memerhatikan wajah Heechul

"YA! apa kau tuli eoh?!" bentak Heechul membuat namja di depannya tersentak dari lamunannya

"Ah mianhae, sebenarnya aku tetangga barumu aku tinggal di ujung sana" ujar namja tampan tadi seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di ujung kodior itu

"Hmm… lalu?" ujar Heechul malas, jujur saja dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin berendam di bak mandinya menyegarkan pikirannya

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya namja itu dengan muka polos

"Ck! Masuklah…" Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah dan berjalan masuk dengan di ikuti namja tampan tadi di belakangnya tak lupa menutup pintu apartementnya

"Woahh… apartementmu bagus sekali rapih dan bersih" ujar namja itu memperhatikan dengan teliti isi dari apartement Heechul

"Gumawo, kau duduklah disitu aku ingin mandi dulu sebentar kalau kau haus atau membutuhkan apapun ambil lah di kulkas" Heechul tersenyum singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya

'_sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah' _

Batin namja tersebut. Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit Heechul keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih basah sehabis keramas membuat namja yang duduk di sana meneguk ludahnya pelan. Perlahan heechul mendudukkan dirinya di depan namja tersebut.

"Jadi-"

"Kau sungguh tak berubah Kim Heechul…" namja tersebut memotong ucapan Heechul membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingat padaku Heechul-ssi?" Tanya namja itu. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya "hahh~ aku Hangeng, apa sekarang kau ingat?" Tanya hangeng sambil tersenyum berharap Heechul mengingat dirinya

"Ahh… kau.." Heechul menepuk tangannya sendiri lalu tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk hangeng

"Ya? ya? kau sudah ingat?" jawab Hangeng antusias sambil tersenyum lima jari

"Kau… Hangeng yang mana ya?" jawab Heechul polos membuat senyuman Hangeng hilang seketika

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Kau! Kau pikir sekolah ini tempat untuk ajang pencarian modeh eoh?!" seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat mondar mandir di depan tiga orang namja, dua dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya berbeda dengan seorang namja cantik yang menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan bosan_

_"dan ini kenapa kau membawa vibrator ke dalam tasmu?!" yeoja tersebut berhenti mondar-mandir dan diam di depan namja yang memiliki ukuran tubuh paling kecil_

_"Dan kau! Kenapa celanamu kau ketatkan seperti itu eoh? Kau ingin memamerkan butt-mu?! Kau itu masuk ke dalam golongan murid pintar~ kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan mereka eoh?!" sekarang yeoja itu berdiri di depan seorang namja nerd yang memiliki wajah cute apabila kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya di lepas._

_"Aishh… aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian selalu melanggar peraturan aku sudah lelah memarahi kalian~" yeoja itu terus mengoceh sambil bertolak pinggang_

_"Kami tidak meminta anda memarahi kami, benarkan?" ujar namja cantik tersebut sambil menatap kedua temannya yang hanya bisa mengangguk_

_"YA! KIM HEECHUL, KIM RYEOWOOK, LEE SUNGMIN, LARI DARI LANTAI SATU KE LANTAI TIGA SEBANYAK 20 KALI !" teriak yeoja itu membuat tiga orang namja disana langsung lari terbirit-birit melaksanakan perintahnya_

_-diperpustakaan-_

_"hah.. hah… hah.. aishh aku lelah" sesosok namja cantik terliat sangat kelelahan memasuki sebuah perpustakaan di lantai tiga, namja itu mendudukan dirinya dekat jendela mencoba mengatur nafas akibat kelelahan sehabis berlari_

_Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan terlihat menghampirinya dan memanggilnya membuat namja manis yang masih mengatur nafas menoleh ke asal suara_

_"Perkenalkan a-aku Hangeng, s-sebenarnya itu… hmm… aku hanya ingin bilang hmm… sebenarnya… a-aku menyu- ah bukan aku m-mencintaimu sunbae…" ucap Hangeng membuat Heechul mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyeringai_

_Heechul perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Hangeng membuat namja itu harus menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam dirinya_

_"Hangeng-ssi sebenarnya untuk sekarang aku belum tertarik menjalin sebuah hubungan, tapi apabila nanti kita bertemu lagi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku…" Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hangeng membisikkan sesuatu sebelum melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Hangeng dengan mata membulat kaget_

**_FLASH BACK END_**

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

"Jadi Heechulie aku sudah menjadi yang kau inginkan, dan apa pendapatmu tentangku sekarang eoh?" Tanya Hangeng

"shh… kauhh tampanhh~ ouhh~ stopphh…" ucap Heechul terengah-engah membuat Hangeng menghentikan gerakan lidahnya di sekitar nipple dan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok junior Heechul.

Entah sejak kapan kedua orang itu sudah ada di atas kasur Heechul dengan ke adaan baju Heechul yang di angkat ke atas dan celananya yang masih menyangkut setengah di kaki

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Chulie~"

.

.

**_-...Aku Tidak Hanya Ingin Namja Yang Pandai Dalam Urusan Hati Tapi Juga Harus Pandai Dalam Urusan Ranjang-_**

**_._**

**_._**

TBC~

**annyeong~ #tebarsenyum #dirajamreader T^T**

**sebenarnya JieL mau update sampai NC-nya kelar tapi JieL lagi males bikin NC #plakk balakangan ini JieL lagi badmood jadi malas buat ngetik dan ngebayangin NC-nya kaya gimana ==' mian ne chingu~~ T^T)v**

**KyuminniesCoup137 sebenarnya JieL mau bikin remake I Need Romance tapi JieL waktu itu cuma nonton part 1 jadi ga jadi bikinnya, ga sengaja JieL nonton Sex In City 2 dan karakternya persis kaya karakter di I Need Romance dan JieL juga cuma nonton beberapa potongan partnya jadi JieL gabungin cerita keduanya dan nambahin beberapa bagian biar nyambung -_-''**

**Ada yang tanya kenapa JieL ga masukin EunHae & SiBum? :D**

**Sebenarnya awal-awal JieL mau masukin mereka tapi JieL ingin 'sesuatu' yang beda soalnya EunHae yang agresif itu sudah banyak jadi JieL ganti pakai YeWook kan jarang-jarang ya... YeWook kaya begitu xD, lalu soal SiBum jujur JieL kurang begitu dapet karakter seorang Kim Kibum *ceileh bahasanya =='* jadi JieL ga masukin mereka disini tapi nanti siwonnya keluar kok tenang aja :D**

**Trus kenapa aku buat Ryeowook Agresif aku terus kepikiran Ryeowook agresif semenjak ngeliat foto drama musicalnya Wookie itu loh~ xD**

**Segitu aja pidato JieL maaf untuk tidak membalas review kalian satu persatu, JieL cuma akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian dan bagi yang mau kenal atau tanya" atau demo atau mengajukan keberatan tentang ff JieL atau apapun bisa follow Twitter JieL /KyJieL itu twitter baru lohh~~ xD (reader : ga nanya ==') T^T**

**Sekian semoga kalian masih berkenan meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menilai ff JieL ini ^^**


End file.
